Sonic X
by Abby254
Summary: Sonic, his and his siblings have been sent to Earth by Chaos Control. Now, they must live with Chris and his family and stop Dr. Eggman and find a way to get back home.
1. Chaos Control Freaks

On a dark night, the moon was shining on the pond's water as it waved slowly. Near the pond, laying against the tree, a big purple mobian cat was sleeping while having his fishing pole in the pond.

Then, his ears perked to the sound of a siren and it got his attention as he looked and saw that the sound was coming from a lair.

4 lights turned on and a couple of robots were alert. A shadow figure ran what looked like on both his hands and feet and another pair of feet were dangling on the sides and another pair o feet were running up to them real fast.

Then, the robots were getting ready to fire at the intruders. Then, the feet and hands belonged to a young, 16 year old, male lopped ear rabbit.

He had cream colored fur, with brown patches around his eyes, the bottom half of his lopped ears, brown eyes, and a patch of dark brown hair in the middle of his head. He wore a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, blue sneakers with yellow lighting bolts on the side of each shoe.

On his back was a 12 year old, female rabbit same fur and patch colors as the hare does, except she had light brown hair instead of dark brown.

She wore a lilac color dress with a with a light blue ribbon tied around here waist and a pink ribbon tied around both her ears and she wore crimson color shoes.

Then, the second pair of feet final caught up to them and ran ahead of them in a blue and purple blurs. The rabbit boy growled at the blue and purple blusr and ran even faster to them.

The blur slowed down a bit, revealing a 15 year old male, blue hedgehog with no clothes, other than his socks and red and white shoes with golden buckles on the side of each shoe.

He had a tan muzzle and stomach, and emerald color eyes. There was a 15 year old female, light purple hedgehog riding his back. She had violet, shoulder length hair, and same color eyes as the blue hedgehog.

She wore a white t-shirt and dark purple shorts. They destroy a couple of robots and the 2 rabbits caught up to them.

"Hey! I thought I told you both not to interfere with this, Sonic! You and Aleena have no part of this!" The male rabbit said to them as he destroyed a couple of robots himself.

"Well, me and Aleena aren't the only ones here, Ben." Sonic responded as he ran next to him.

Then, there was a motor noise and the 4 mobians look behind them and saw a someone on a motor bike riding up on a ramp and jumped and landed in front of them.

"Hey, Sonia! Just in time!" Sonic said proudly.

The owner of the motor bike was a magenta colored female hedgehog with pink hair. This was Sonia the hedgehog. She's Sonic and Aleena's twin sister (she pretty much wears the same clothes from Sonic Underground).

"Hello, you 2. I hope we didn't miss anything." Sonia replied.

"Uh... We? Who-! Oh, no! No! He's not-!" Ben was cut off.

"Yo, sibs!" A voice said.

They looked up and saw a male green hedgehog with red and white sneakers and a red sleeveless vest and was riding a hover board.

"Yo, Manic!" Sonic yelled to his twin brother.

"Oh, great! Is there anyone else involved here?" Ben asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nope! Well, except for Tails and Amy, but your younger sibs are with them as well." Manic replied as he got lower to the ground.

Ben rolled his eyes in annoyance and ran off towards the lair.

"Geez! What's got his fur in a bunch?" Sonia asked with a worried look.

"Well, Eggman has one of our younger siblings hostage. So, he's more concerned and focused on saving her." The young rabbit replied.

"We know that, Vanilla. But, that doesn't mean he has to be rude about it. We're helping y'all safe and get those Chaos Emeralds he stole, too!" Aleena explained. They nodded.

"Well, we ain't getting the job done by standing here and talking. Hop on, Vanilla! We have to stop Eggman and save your little sister!" Sonia said as patted the seat behind her and Vanilla smiled and ran and jump on the seat behind Sonia.

She held her waist as Sonia drove off with Manic next to them.

Aleena jumped back on Sonic's back and he took off running again and made sure Aleena didn't fall off.

He ran ahead of Manic and Sonia and saw Ben ahead and ran even faster till he caught up to him. Ben groaned in annoyance as he saw them next to him.

They ran to the giant fortress and several of the defense robots fired at them. All 6 of them dodged them. But, when Sonic put Aleena on the ground, he ran to the fortress.

Ben saw him run ahead and saw something on the ground.

"Oh, crud! Sonic, you buffoon, stop! Before you hit the giant-!" But it was too late. When Sonic hit the big circle, it sprung from underneath him and sprung him up in the air.

"Uaaa!" He yelled.

"Sonic!" All 3 of his twin siblings and Vanilla yelled.

"Spring." Ben said as he saw this.

Then, Sonic got hit by E-12 Behemoth.

"Uaaaaaaah...!" He yelled again. Ben facepalm at this.

"Ugh! What a blue moron!" Ben said to himself. Then, there was a couple of planes, Ben saw and sighed in relief.

In one of the planes, was an 8 year old 2 tailed fox name Miles Prower, but everyone calls him Tails due to his twin tails.

"Sonic!" He yelled.

Behind him, was a 12 year old pink hedgehog. Her name was Amy Rose. On one of the wings of the plane, were two 14 year old rabbit twins. One was a dark blue male rabbit, he has orange patch marks around his eyes, the tip of his ears and his 4 bangs.

He wore a an orange shirt and red-orange shorts, light blue and white striped sneakers. His name is Johnathan rabbit or Johnny for short.

The other is a white color, female rabbit with red patch marks instead of orange and red eyes and red hair. She wore a red t-shirt, red shorts and just plain red tennis shoes.

Her name is Pepper the rabbit or Pep for short. On the other wing was another pair of twins and they were the same age as Tails and both are girls.

One was a light blue rabbit with red patch marks and red tuft of hair like Pepper. She wore a hot pink shirt with pink shorts and pink sneakers. Her name was Bonnie.

The other was a light green rabbit with green patch marks, light green hair and jade color eyes. Dark green sleeveless shirt, and blue shorts and green sneakers. Her name is Stacy.

On the other plane was a 16 year old brown color, male rabbit. He had white patch marks and white hair. He wore a black t-shirt, black shorts and gray sneakers. His name is James and he is the only male rabbit with whiskers (same as Tails).

There was a 15 year turquoise color, female rabbit sitting behind James. She had black patch marks and black hair with pink on the tips and dark blue eyes. She wore a black dress and black shorts. Her name is Lanora or Laura for short.

On one of the wings was a 10 year old rabbit. He has the exact same features as his older brother, Johnny except, he had 3 bangs instead of 4. He wore an blue muscle shirt, light blue shorts and light blue shoes with orange laces.

His name is Jeremy or Jerry as Ben calls him by. On the other wing, was a 10 year old Artic wolf pup. He was pure white with dark blue eyes.

With him was a 9 year old, orange color, female rabbit. She had pink patches around her eyes and her ears. Beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She wore a sapphire color dress, red and blue shoes. Her name is Daniela or Danie for short.

Art and the rest of the rabbits are Ben and Vanilla's siblings. He wore a dark blue muscle shirt and jean shorts and he wore gray sandles. His name is Art, short for Artic.

Both the planes got near the base, but the defenses fire at them, causing them both to explode in flames.

"Oh, no! James! Tails! The planes are on fire! What are we going to do?" Laura asked with a panic voice.

"We're gonna save Sonic!" Tails responded with determination. James nodded in agreement.

"And our baby sister, too!" James said. Tails fired a missile which opened up and a ring aimed at Sonic's direction.

Sonic grabbed the ring and spun around really fast and charged back in the base in his Spin Mode charging through the base defense turrents and then pierces against the Behemoths.

Then, he heads towards the base while smashing through one of the lights. Meanwhile, both the planes came into landing.

"Hang on, guys!" Tails said to them. Amy opened her eyes and saw that both the plans were heading towards a big rock.

"Aah! We're gonna... CRASH!" Both Amy and Laura said.

"WE KNOW!" James and Tails responded.

While they all brace for the impact, someone punches through and destroys the rock just in time and at the same time, a light surrounded the planes and slow them down. Tails looked up to see who saved them.

"Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hmph!" He said in response.

"Ahoy, Mates!" The all looked up and saw 3 familiar figures.

A 14 year old lilac color, female cat, a 14 year old silver-white, male hedgehog and a 8 year old orange and brown, female racoon.

"Silver! Blaze! Marine!" The gang said

"Hello, everyone! I'm glad we made just in time!" Silver explained as he landed with Marine on his back and she jumped off and Blaze landed with them.

"Hey, down there!" A voice said above them. The group looked up and saw 4 more figures flying towards them.

One was a 13 year old pink rabbit with magenta patches, eyes and tips on her bangs, purple t-shirts and yellow shorts and pink shoes. This was Marcy Rabbi.

The other rabbit was 7 and she was magenta color with pink eyes, patches and tips on her bangs. She wore a red t-shirt and orange shorts and blue, pink and red shoes.

This was Angel Rabbit, Marcy's kid sister. Marcy and Angel are the cousins of Ben and his siblings. Another figure was a blue male fox with 2 tails like Tails does. This was his cousin, Wally Prower.

The last one was a small dog-fairy creature with a collar around his neck with a jewel in the middle. This was Chip, Marcy's good friend.

"You guys alright?" Marcy asked Amy and Tails with a concern look.

"Yeah! Thanks for helping us stop, you guys! And thank you too, Knuckles!" James thank the echidna. Knuckles just starred at him for a minute and looked at the base.

"Hmph!" All he said as he saw some explosions.

"What's the matter with him?" Amy asked in an annoyed voice.

"Knuckles just being Knuckles, Amy." Laura responded with an annoyed look and voice as well.

Knuckles kept staring at the base.

"Overkill. Just like always." Knuckles said as kept staring at the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Dr. Eggman's fortress, an alarm triggers, sealing every door inside the base.

While inside the main room of the base, 2 robots were sitting at the control panels. The golden one is Decoe and the gray-silver one is Bocoe.

"Dr. Eggman. The facility is 100 percent lockdown." Decoe told Eggman.

"Why does that cursed Sonic and his meddling twin siblings and that Ben and Vanilla get in my way?!" Eggman growled.

"They don't get in your way, Dr. Eggman. Sonic and his siblings and my big brother and big sister tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do." A 6 year old cream color, female rabbit responded.

She was an exact smaller version of Vanilla, except she had short hair instead of bangs like the other rabbit siblings. She wore a vermilion dress with a white collar, a blue duel tie, white socks and vermilion and yellow shoes.

Her name is Cream the rabbit. She's the youngest of the 12 rabbit siblings. James, Ben, Laura, Johnny, Pepper, Vanilla, Jerry, Art, Danie, Bonnie and Stacy are Cream's older siblings, making her the youngest and Marcy and Angel's youngest cousin.

She was held in a captive prison with a Chao in her arms. The Chao's name is Cheese.

"Chao- Chao!" Cheese agreed firmly.

"Ooh, is that so? Well, they're too late to stop me! When I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible!" Eggman explained as he held a red Chaos Emerald.

"But you can't do that!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao-Chao-Chao!" Cheese agreed as well.

"That's right; Sonic and his siblings and my older siblings won't let you get away with this!" Cream said confidentiality. Eggman laughed maniacally.

"You're wrong, Creamy-Dreamy!" Eggman said and laugh again.

Meanwhile, Rouge the bat was watching the scenario from above.

"None of them can sto-! Ugh?" Eggman was cut off when he heard something smash through the main room doors.

It was none other than Sonic, with his twin siblings behind him and Ben and Vanilla finally caught up as well and stood beside the hedgehog siblings.

"Sonic! Aleena! Manic! Sonia! Ben! Vanilla!" Cream exclaimed happily as she saw them.

"Cream! Cheese!" Ben and Vanilla exclaimed as they saw their baby sister and her Chao friend.

"Sonic. Too late!" Eggman said and he quickly inputs buttons and held out a connected rod with a button on it.

"Y'all never stop me now, Sonic! Ho, ho, ho! All I have to do is to push this little button!" Eggman explained and laughed.

"Yeah! If you push it before we grab it." Sonic said with a smile. Then a E-13 Guardbot appeared behind the 4 siblings.

"Why don't y'all give it a try?!" Eggman explained as he saw his robot.

"If you say so, dude!" Manic responded with a chuckle and the 4 hedgehogs, along with Ben and Vanilla dodged the fires from Guardbot.

"Don't let them get away!" Eggman ordered the robot. The gunfire nearly hits Rouge.

"Stop them, no matter what!" Eggman said.

Ben and Vanilla dodged the robot's fire.

"Vanie! You call out your 4 Pokémon friends and y'all get Cream and Cheese out of their cell and get y'alls butts out of here and meet up with the rest of our siblings!" Ben explained to her.

Vanilla gave him a worried look.

"But, what about you, Ben?!" Vanilla asked the older hare.

"Don't worry about me! Just make sure you all get out and that's an order!" Ben responded with a stern voice.

Vanilla sighed in agreement and ran over to her baby sister. She pulled out 4 Pokéballs.

"Riley, Bella, Flara, Milo! I choose y'all!" She yelled and threw them up in the air.

They opened up and Milo the Mew, Riley the Riolu, Bella the Eevee and Flara the Fennekin came out of the Pokéballs.

"What's up, Vanilla?" Riley asked his trainer.

"We need to get Cream and Cheese out of this container and I need y'alls help, please!" Vanilla responded. The 4 Pokémon friends nodded.

"Alright! We'll do it!" Riley responded and he jumped in the air and a bone formed in his paws.

"BONE RUSH!" Riley yelled and hit the container and caused it to shatter. The bone disappeared and Louis landed on the ground with a victorious smile on his face.

"Vanilla!" Cream yelled happily as she jumped into her older sister's arms and hugged her, which Vanilla hugged back. Eggman gasped as he saw Cream and Cheese out of their containment and they ran off.

"Stop them! Don't let them escape!" Eggman ordered. Sonic and his siblings were still dodging the fires.

The robot saw Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and their Pokémon friends running towards the blasted door Sonic made while ago. It fired at them and hit landed under their feet and caused them to fly in the sky.

The Pokémon landed on their feet with no injuries and Riley caught Cream before she landed on the ground and Milo caught Cheese in the air.

But Vanilla landed on the ground pretty hard and she held her right leg in pain.

"Oh, no! Vanilla!" Cream exclaimed with a worried look and she jumped out of Riley's arms and ran to her big sister.

"Hey! Are you okay, Vans?!" Sonia asked as she stopped her bike in front of them and got off and ran to them with Aleena behind her. Aleena helped Vanilla sat up, which Vanilla held her leg in pain.

"Nng! My leg! It hurts!" Vanilla exclaimed in pain. Aleena examined the injury.

"You scraped your leg when landed on the ground. You need a bandage. Too bad none of us brought one." Aleena explained.

Cream untied Vanilla's ribbon from around her ears and handed it to Aleena.

"Here, Aleena! This may not be a real bandage, but this should do." Cream exclaimed.

Aleena happily accepted the ribbon and wrapped it around Vanilla's leg and tied it.

"There! Thanks, Cream!" Aleena said to her. Cream just smiled in response.

"Can you get up?" Cream asked Vanilla.

Vanilla got up, but she wobble a little bit, but Cream caught her and hugged her side to make sure she stood up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were still dodging the fires from the Guardbot. Sonic, Manic and Ben jumped in front of Eggman while the robot focuses on the targets.

"Ahh! No! Hold your fire!" Eggman said with a panic voice.

Guardbot continues firing while Eggman ducks to avoid the gunfire, pressing the button in the process.

"HAH! HERE WE GO!" Eggman said as he turns to the machine, suddenly realizing it has been critically damaged by the Guardbot's gun fire.

"Ughhhh! WHAT HAVE Y'ALL DONE?!" Eggman asked in shock.

Everyone turns in wonder as the machine in the center glows; as Chaos Control takes place, covering the entire area in a white void.

"Whoa!" Marcy, Chip and Angel said at the same time.

"What is that?" Amy asked as her and the rest of the group saw the glow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Blaze asked in awe.

"It used to be Chaos Control." Knuckles responded.

"What do you mean by "use to be", Knuckles?" James asked. They were covered by the white void as well. They all gasped at this.

* * *

After that was all over, Ben, Sonic, Aleena, Manic and Sonia with their eyes closed, lies in the middle of what seems like a pitch black background. Their eyes began to open slowly and they sat up and shook their heads.

"Ugh. Man, sibs, we've must've pass out or something!" Sonic said as he rubbed his head.

Ben looked and saw the 4 hedgehog siblings sitting right next to him.

"Oh, great! It's you 4." He said with an unamused voice. Then, a truck's horn honked as it was heading towards the 5 mobians' direction.

"Whoa!" They said as they all jumped out of the way. A car's horn honked and once again, they jumped out of the way.

"Ugh!" They said.

The 5 mobians find themselves in the middle of traffic, continuously honking horns at them. They take a moment to look around their whereabouts, realizing that they're in a different location.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Manic asked as they saw this.

"And what are they staring at?" Sonia asked them as they saw these strange creatures looking at them in awe and shock.

"What is this? Halloween?!" A truck driver asked and a couple of officers rushed into the scene.

"So they can talk..." Aleena whispered to Ben and her twin siblings.

"Of course they do, Aleena. They're humans." Ben whispered back as he knew what they were.

"What are those things?" The first officer asked. "Looks like 4 big hedgehogs and a big rabbit." The second officer responded.

"A blue, purple, green and pink hedgehogs and a cream colored rabbit?" The first officer asked.

"Well, whatever they are, we better get them out of here. Hey, buddies. Wanna ride with us down to the station?" The second officer asked as he bend down to their level.

"Should I call for backup?" The first officer asked.

"I have 3 kitty cats at home. I think I can handle these little fellas." The second officer responded with determination. Then, he starts imitating kissing sounds to them.

Unimpressed, Sonic, Manic and Sonia frowns, crossing their arms in disapproval.

Aleena backed away a little bit with a nervous look, but Ben had a sly smile on his and walked towards the officer slowly. The hedgehog siblings gave Ben a confused look.

"See? What I tell you? At least this guy understands me!" The second officer said as he scratched underneath his chin. Ben smiled and before any of them knew it.

"CHOMP!" Ben bit the officer's finger with his sharp teeth.

"YEOWCH!" He yelled as Ben let go of his finger and was lucky that there was no blood drawn from it at all.

The hedgehog siblings laughed at this and Ben did too as he join them.

"Did you see that? These things got attitudes. Bad ones." The first officer pointed out.

"Yeah? Well, they won't get away from me!" The second officer said as he tries to jump but they easily avoid them.

"Huh?" He asked as he saw them on the other side of him.

"Why y'all little!" The first officer said to them.

"Take it easy. I think we can handle this without getting rough." The sergeant said.

"Yeah but sarge..." The officer was cut off by the sergeant.

"Duffy, get behind them." The sergeant ordered.

"Right, sarge." Duffy said as he get behind them.

"Okay, now when I say the word, we're all going to jump him at once. Alright then, is everyone ready? LET'S DO IT!" The sergeant said and police officers 1, 2, 3 and 4 jump onto them.

The police officers thought they grabbed them, but all they got was each other and they all spun around in a big circle and fell to the ground.

Sonic, Aleena, Manic and Sonia shrugs as they watched the officer's failed attempt. All Ben did was smirk at it.

"Pfft! Humans. They are so gullible!" Ben said out loud.

Then, two of the officers placed nets over Ben and Sonic.

"Don't worry, sarge! We got them!" One of the officers said. Aleena, Manic and Sonia ran ahead of them, while Ben and ran through with all the officers being dragged.

Sonic went into one police car, while Ben ran into the other, stuffing the officers in them and both the boys ran out of there and caught up to Aleena, Manic, and Sonia.

The sergeant grabbed the radio and sends out a dispatch.

"Attention all units! Attention all units! A blue, purple, green and pink hedgehogs and a cream-colored rabbit are headed north of Central Street." He said on the radio.

"Shut down all thoroughfares that lead into and out of Station Square and set up a roadblock just before the on-ramp to 101!" The sergeant explained.

* * *

Scenes skipped to Ben, Sonic, Aleena, Manic and Sonia sitting on a lamp post and a ramp.

"The sky looks the same." Sonic said as he looked up.

"Well, so does the stars and the moon, big brother." Aleena pointed out as she, Ben, Manic and Sonia were on the ground as Sonic was on the lamp post.

Then, a flashback happens, showing the beginning of the episode and follows by the Chaos Control and the flashback ended.

"My guess was that white light was Chaos Control. But, did it sent us through time and space? Or one or the other? Are we the only ones here?" Sonia asked them.

Then, Ben gasped at got off the ramp quickly and looked at the sky.

"Ben? Ben what's wrong?!" Aleena asked as she and her twin siblings saw Ben's reaction.

"Cream, Vanilla, Milo, Riley, Bella, Flara! The rest of my siblings! Are they... gone?" Ben asked with a worried expression.

"Hey! Take it easy, dude. We'll find them, along with the rest of our friends of course." Manic said as he placed his hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ben sighed in sadness.

"I promise our mother that we'll bring Cream back home with us. Now, we're probably nowhere near home." Ben sighed again.

"Hmm. Hey, what's that?" Sonic said as a bunch of advance cars drove towards them.

He jumped off the lamp post and join his siblings and Ben on the ground. The cars stopped about a few feet away from them.

A man steps out of the car. He wore a red jumpsuit and he took his helmet off, revealing he had orange hair. He was Sam Speed, the leader of the Speed team or S-Team, for short.

"Hi there! Your a bunch of hard hogs and rabbit to keep up with." Sam said to them. Ben and the hedgehog siblings begin to turn away and were about to run off again.

"Hey, hold on!" Sam said to them and they all stopped and turned a little.

"We don't get such fast company very often. In fact, I'm glad y'all showed up. This place is too peaceful. Over the last 12 months, I've only made one arrest. Some joker got it into his head that he was hot-shot driver." Sam said.

"Had his own Formula- One car and everything. I guess he thought he give me a run for my money," Sonic, his siblings and Ben turned back slightly in curiosity, "but it was all over in a minute. It took me longer than that to suit up." Sam explained.

The 5 mobians turned completely to face Sam with Ben and Sonic smirking in amusement with Sonic's hand on his hips and Ben having his arms crossed.

"He never had a chance. Of course it's our own fault, this town's dull mainly because of us. Y'all see, we're the high- speed pursuit unit, the S-Team. And I'm the leader of the team. They call me the 'Highway Star'. So, if y'all think y'all are the fastest things around, think again!" Sam said with a sly smile.

The 5 friends gasp at this and Sonic pick Manic and Sonia up and ran off and Aleena jumped on Ben's back and the hare ran off on his feet and his hands and ran after Sonic as the other members of the S-Team began to chase them.

'Run fast, guys! I wanna be the one to catch y'all' Sam thought to himself.

"S-Team, eh? The S must stand for 'slow motion'" Sonic said with a chuckle and all 5 of them began laughing.

"O-Okay, bluey! I'll give you points for that." Ben said as he ran by Sonic's side and they both began speeding up.

"They're accelerating! Boost your rear-wing angle to 20 degrees!" Aaron ordered.

"Roger!" One of the S-Team members responded.

The driver presses the button, allowing the rest of the S-Team members to catch up to them. Aleena looked behind her and saw the cars catching up to them.

"Umm... Benjamin?" Aleena said, using Ben's real name.

"Well, well, well, guys! It's starting to look like the rush hour!" Sonic said with a sly smile.

"Don't worry, Ally! We'll think of something and quick too!" Ben said to her.

Then, 4 cars slowly in-case on the 5 mobians.

"Oh, no, however will we escape?" Sonic asked with a sarcastic voice and him and Ben chuckled and ran off.

"Where are they? Did I run them over?" Simon asked as he looked around to find Sonic and the others.

Sonic runs up to the car while holding Manic and Sonia still. Sonia knocks on the car's window.

The driver turns to look around as Ben passed by them with Aleena on his back still and ran to another car. The driver sees and suddenly sees Ben and Aleena's heads peeking on his windshield.

Then, it's revealed that both Ben and Aleena are standing on top of the car.

"Huh? Hey, you two! This is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What happens if kids start trying this?" Hector asked the 2 friends.

"Kids, don't use Formula- One cars to chase hedgehogs and rabbits!" Aleena said to the viewers and Ben chuckled. They got off the car and caught up with Sonic and the other 2 hedgehogs.

"Y'all are not going to treat the S-Team like chumps! We'll teach y'all a lesson! Boost all wings .5 degrees and let's get these guys!" Hector ordered.

The wing frames of Hector's car adjust themselves accordingly, allowing each member to move faster.

"Full throttle! Huh?!" Hector asked as he saw Sonic running backwards with a smirk on his face.

Sonia looked clearly annoyed at her older twin brother and Manic just giggled. Ben was on his legs and ran backwards as well, trying to amuse Aleena, which worked by Aleena laughing and Sonia began giggling a little bit too.

"What the-! How can-! They're playing with us!" Hector exclaimed.

"Where did these things come from?" Lynch asked.

"Chief, you got to do something!" Hector said to Sam.

"Alright! Playtime is officially over! Attention all units, open the center line!" Sam ordered and they obeyed. The made a path for Sam to go through.

"I didn't think I have to do this, but I have no choice! I will not have anybody, faster than me, on my highway!" Sam exclaimed as he activates his Super Nitro, rocketing as he pass by the other S-Team officers and accelerating his car over 400 mph.s Sam chuckles.

"The only way they can beat me now, is if they go supersonic fast!" Sam said.

He chuckles, but at the corner of his sight, Ben and Sonic zooms right pass him at supersonic speeds.

"Unbelievable! Sonic booms! They're moving at the speed of sound!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"Chief, you're running out of road!" One of the S-Team members said on the radio. Sam deploys 3 parachutes and he steps on the brake pedal hard while Ben and Sonic realizes that the road ahead of them is about to end.

"Sonic! Ben!" The 3 hedgehog siblings exclaimed fearfully.

"Guys! Haaang on!" Ben said as he and Sonic zooms right past the edge while passing by several wind turbines that accelerate with their speed.

Ben opened his big lopped ears and and glided while holding Aleena in his arms and Sonic flied while holding Sonia in his arms and Manic on his back. They flew over Station Square's beautiful lights.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad, guys." Ben said to them.

"Yeah! At least we know somebody we can have fun with!" Sonic pointed out as they glided. Sam is seen outside his car, staring out towards Ben and Sonic's direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 5 friends realized that they were heading towards a large swimming pool of a very large mansion.

"Huh? A-a pool?" Sonic asked with a nervous chuckle and they saw Ben's ears slowly flapping.

"B-Ben? What's the matter?" Aleena asked with a nervous look.

"I can't keep flying forever, Aleena! I'll eventually get tired and... stop!" Ben said as his ears stopped flapping.

"Uh-Oh!" They all said while looking at the camera.

They all attempt to run in order to redirect their route but it was no use.

"See ya!" They all said and they were falling. Aleena pulled out a Pokéball and threw it up and out came a Pigeot.

"Aleena!" The Pokémon said and dived down to her and caught her on his back along with catching Sonia and grabbed Manic's arms with it's talons. But, he didn't catch Sonic and Ben and they both fell into the pool.

Pigeon placed Manic on the ground and Aleena and Sonia jumped off his back and landed on the ground. Aleena returned Pigeon to his Pokéball and placed it back into her pocket and they ran to the edge of the pool and couldn't see Ben and Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the mansion, a 5 year old girl woke up to the splashing sounds. She wore pink pajamas and had blond color, short hair. She walked over to another bedroom and shook someone.

"Ray? Ray! Wake up!" The girl said to it. A 6 year old boy sat up in his bed. He had blond, spike like hair with orange highlights and wore light blue pajamas. He yawned and rubbed his eye.

"Molly? What is it?" Ray asked with a tired voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Ben try their best to hold their breath in the pool. They attempt to jump out of the pool, but fails.

* * *

In the mansion, Ray and Molly ran downstairs and they gasped when they saw a few familiar 12 year old boy with orange spike hair and white pajamas on and a 10 year old girl with long yellow hair and red pajamas on.

"You both heard the splashes too, Sora?" Molly asked the older girl.

"Yes! Me and Chris were about to check it out." Sora responded.

* * *

In the pool, Sonic saw a ladder and tapped Ben's shoulder and pointed to the ladder and they tried running to it but the water drag completely nullifies their speed.

Just when things seem over for Ben and Sonic, Chris and Sora dived into the pool, holding their hands out for them. They take the opportunity, though Ben hesitated to minute, but he took Sora's hand and they got out of the pool.

Once they were out and on the edge of the pool, Ben and Sonic coughed as Chris was on Sonic's side and Sora was Ben's side.

"That was close!" Chris said as Aleena, Manic, Sonia, Ray and Molly joined them.

"Yeah! Are you both okay?" Sora asked with a worried look.

"Whoa! What are they?!" Ray asked with an awed voice as he saw the 5 mobians.

"It's a bunny and a blue, purple, green and pink hedgehogs!" Molly exclaimed happily.

"Ah, yeah! Thanks a lot!" Sonic said to them with a smile on his face.

"Uh, yeah! Thanks.. I guess." Ben said with an unsure voice as he looked at Sora and Chris.

"We didn't think y'all can talk!" Chris said with an awed voice.

"Well, we can do lots of things." Manic said to him.

"Wow, that's awesome! I mean... that y'all can talk, I mean. Well, I'm Sora! That'smy older brother, Chris, my younger brother, Raymond, we call him Ray for short and our little sister, Molly!" Sora introduce herself and her siblings.

"Yeah! Do any of y'all have any names?" Molly asked them curiously.

"Yeah! We have names. My name's Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic responded.

"I'm Benjamin the rabbit. But, I guess you can call me Ben, for short." Ben said.

"I'm Aleena the hedgehog, Sonic's twin sister. And that's Manic and Sonia! Our twin siblings! It's very nice to meet you all!" Aleena said with a smile on her face.

* * *

AN: Yes! This is a Sonic X remake. There's been a few changes to it. Actually alot.

I made Cream have 11 older siblings including Vanilla, who's her older sister here and they Pokémon friends. I also made Aleena Sonic, Manic and Sonia's twin sister. Now, their quadruples.

Yes, Silver, Blaze and Marine will be in this too. Also, Chris does have a brother and sisters. I figured it would be good for to have someone to grow up with.

The episodes will be the same, just a few extra characters in them.

Like it, please review it. If you don't like it, please don't review it. Thank you.


	2. Sonic and friends to the Rescue

In the morning at the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris was on the phone with their mother, Lindsey Thorndyke and Sonic, his siblings and Ben were watching from the roof while Chris' younger siblings were watchingon the ground.

"Oh, this picture's has been a disaster, darling! A complete disaster! We've had to stop shooting, because there's been a torrential rain for days, so there's nothing I can do besides sit and wait." Lindsey explained.

"Geez! Sound like mom is having a rough time." Sora whispered to Molly and Ray.

"I don't think I'll be back 'till late next week at the earliest. But, I had plenty of time to go shopping and I'm having lots of presents that I hope you, Sora, Ray and Molly like them all. They're coming on daddy's jet so, y'all should have them tonight!" Lindsey said to Chris.

"Thanks, mom." Chris said to her and handed the phone to Sora.

"Hey, mom. There's something we have to- Well, there's something me and Chris did which we're kinda not supposed to." Sora explained.

"Sora, what happened?! Are you and Christopher alright?" Lindsey asked with a paniced voice.

"Yeah, we're totally fine. But, remember about how you've said about that none of us are allowed to swim at night and how you wanted us to stay away from the adult pool?" Sora asked her mother.

"Did you both go swimming in the adult pool at night all by yourselves?!" Lindsey asked with a freaked out voice.

"Umm, well... Not exactly. You see, there are this "cat and a floppy eared dog" in the pool and we got them both out." Sora explained to her.

"Oh, you both have big hearts just like I do. Next time, ring for Mr. Tanaka and he'll take care of it, all right? Oh darling, I must run. Kiss mummy goodbye." Lindsey said and her and Sora made kissing sounds.

"Ciao, sweetheart." Lindsey said and Sora hangs up the phone and she and Chris looked at the 5 friends, which they jumped from the roof and on the balcony and Ben and Sonic jumped on the rails of the balcony.

"Take a good look at us. Me and Ben are a hedgehog and rabbit, not a cat and a puppy!" Sonic explained.

"Um, we know. Please don't be mad at us. Y'all see, our mom wouldn't understand." Chris explained.

"Why wouldn't she?" Aleena asked curiously.

"Well first of all, she knows that Chris and Sora wouldn't risk diving into a pool in the middle of the night just to save a little hedgehog and rabbit." Ray explained to them.

"Really?" Manic asked him.

"What else could we say to her? We couldn't tell tell her that Sora and Chris save a talking blue hedgehog who have talking purple, green, and pink hedgehog siblings and a talking cream colored lopped ear bunny rabbit." Molly explained.

"That reminds me! Where and when did y'all learn how to talk, Ben?" Sora asked the 16 year old hare.

"Good question. Unfortunately, we don't have a very good answer, because we can't remember." Ben responded as he scratched the side of his head. Then, the phone rings again.

This time, Molly picked it up.

"Uh, hello?" Molly asked.

"Molly! Put Chris or Sora on the phone!" The voice on the other side of the phone ordered. It was Nelson Thorndyke, Chris, Sora, Ray and Molly's father.

"Okay, daddy! Here, Chris! Daddy want's to talk to you." Molly said as she handed the phone to Chris

"Hello?" Chris asked. "Chris, is everything alright?" Nelson asked with a firm.

"Hey dad, how are you?" Chris asked happily.

"I'm fine but y'alls mother called and told me that you and Sora made an emergency rescue last night. I guess our security system can't protect against stray floppy eared dogs and cats that decide they want to go for a midnight swim." Nelson said to him.

"Chris, I know that you and Sora love animals, but what you both did was dangerous. Were you both hurt? Did the cat scratch you or the dog bite Sora while you both were trying to save them?" Nelson asked.

"No scratches or bite marks at all. We're both fine dad, honest we are. It wasn't really that big of a deal. After we jump in and got them out of the water, they were really happy. We can tell." Chris explained.

"Yeah, gotcha." Nelson said to him.

"Besides, we could've had Ella or grandpa or Mr. Tanaka to help us if we needed to. Don't worry, dad. They're taking good care of us." Chris explained with a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, they better be. Listen, Chris. I've got an important meeting to go to. Y'all call me anytime if y'all need anything and no more late night swims, promise?" Nelson asked him.

"Okay, dad. I promise." Chris responded.

"Good. Take care of your little brother and sisters and I'll see y'all soon." Nelson said to him.

"Okay, dad! See you soon." Chris said and he hangs up the phone and turn to the group and saw Ben and Sonic shake their heads in boredom.

"Oi!" Ben said.

Chris lightly chuckles.

"We almost forgot, you all must be pretty hungry. We were thinking y'all might like to have something to eat." Chris said as he looked at the 5 friends.

"Mmm. Yeah, I guess we could go for something to eat." Ben responded as he rubbed his stomach.

"Sure. What's on the menu?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Well, Chris checked out hedgehogs and rabbits on the internet and found the perfect things." Sora responded as she and Molly grabbed the bowls and showed them to the mobians.

Ben grabbed a orange stalk with some green stuff on top in the bowl that Molly was holding and the hedgehog siblings grabbed a piece of brown stuff and took a bite of it and they all made different disgusted faces.

"Yuck!" Manic exclaimed.

"Oh, gross!" Sonia exclaimed as she spit the food out of her mouth.

"Ugh!" Aleena said.

"Uh, what is this?!" Sonic asked.

"Cat food." Sora responded.

"Uuuggghhh! No wonder! It tastes like there's been a cat in it." Sonic exclaimed.

Ben sniffed the stalk and made a gross look.

"Carrots? I HATE carrots!" Ben exclaimed and gently placed it back in the bowl.

"The website I went to, said that most hedgehogs love cat food and that rabbits love carrots. I guess that doesn't go for all hedgehogs and rabbits. I can get y'all a bowl of crickets." Chris said to him.

Then, Sonic knocked the bowl of cat food away and him and Ben jumps off the balcony onto a tree.

"No! Please don't run away!" Chris exclaimed.

"Sorry kids, but crickets don't do it for us!" Ben said.

"We'll get whatever y'all want, but just don't go!" Sora said to them.

"Don't worry, We'll be back! See ya!" Sonic said as he and Ben jumps off and goes for a run.

"Come back! Sonic, you and Ben could get hurt!" Aleena exclaimed as she, Manic and Sonia saw their twin brother and Ben run off.

(Sonic X theme song played)

* * *

"The super sonic Speed Team and seen here on police helicopter video has the city fanful." Scarlet Garcia reported.

"They were about this high, they were blue, purple, pink, green and cream colored and they were like freaks!" One of the police officers described.

"I was doing about 60 when these things went "wooo", right by me!" One of the citizens explained on what he saw.

"Those things moved too fast to be regular animals!" The other citizens said.

"As to the question whether these UMAs, Unidentified Mutant Animals, it is positively not. Even the cheetah, which is widely believed to be the fastest member of the animal kingdom, can not out-run a speeding Formula-One police car. Because of these "things", inescapable conclusion, one must inevitable come to, is that these so-called "hedgehogs and rabbit" is a reality of machine." Dr. Kal Narasu explained.

The 5 mobians were eating crisps while Chris and his siblings frown at them.

"They're y'all are! Guess what?! A blue, purple, green, and pink hedgehogs and a cream colored rabbit out-ran the S-Team yesterday!" Chuck exclaimed.

He was Chris and his siblings grandfather.

"Duh... Um..." All Chris said to him as Chuck looked at the 5 mobians with a shock looked and gave him and Sonic stare at each other close up.

"Ahhh!" The Thorndyke siblings yelped and covered them with pillows.

"Hey, cut it out! We can't breathe!" They all said at the same time and knocked the pillows off of them.

"Hey! What y'all do that for, Sora?!" Ben asked the 10 year old.

"Blue, purple, green, pink, cream colored. Just like those- Ahh! It's them!" Chuck exclaimed as he held Sonic.

"Easy, Gramps!" Ray said to him as they looked a little nervous about this. Then, Chuck pulled out a screwdriver.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?!" Sora asked as she saw the screwdriver.

Chuck starts using the screwdriver on Sonic and yelped as he was being tickled by it.

"I have to see how these things are put together!" Chuck responded.

Then, Sonic jumps out of Chuck's grasp.

"Well, STAND STILL!" Chuck said to Sonic.

"Grandpa, wait. Their not machines. Their Sonic, Aleena, Manic and Sonia the hedgehogs and Ben the rabbit." Sora explained.

Chuck gasp and drop the screwdriver on the floor.

"Now let's go live from this late breaking story." Scarlet said.

"Please!" A very familiar voice said and the group looked at the TV. They saw 2 familiar 12 and 6 year old rabbits, a Chao, a Riolu, Mew, Eevee, and Fennekin.

"Please leave us alone!" The 6 year old rabbit said in fear as her older sister held them both close and the 4 Pokémon friends were guarding them.

"Oh, Ben! That's -!".

"Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Riley, Milo, Bella and Flara!" Ben finished Aleena's sentence.

"It's who?" Sora and Chris asked.

"We're not the only ones who were transported to this weird world after all! We'll save them! C'mon, Sonic!" Ben responded as he and Sonic ran off.

"Ben, Sonic, wait! Do you both even know where they are?!" Sora shouted at them.

Both the boys screeched to a halt, turned around, runs back, stops and they both shrugged. In the garage, Chuck was talking to someone on the phone. "I thought they probably do something along those lines. Well, thanks very much for giving me the scoop and I'll talk to you soon." Chuck said and he hung up the phone.

"Well, Chuck? Where are they keeping my little sisters and their Pokémon friends?" Ben asked.

"Well, it seems like Ben's younger sisters have been captured by the police but the Pokémon escaped before they could get them. The rabbit sisters have been moved to Area 99." Chuck explained.

"Area 99?! That's that top-secret military base!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?" Aleena asked.

"That's where the national defense force keep all their tanks, fighter jets, and high-tech spy equipment." Sora explained.

"That sounds like Eggman's kind of place!" Sonic exclaimed to his siblings and Ben.

"Y'alls friends have been taking there by the army and placed under 24-hour guard. The authorities believed they could be aliens or perhaps members of mutant species, developed by an enemy power, designed to attack our population. I wonder if they might not be right, eh Sonic?" Chuck explained.

"Oh, my gosh! We finally found you, Ben!" A voice said. The group turned around and saw 4 familiar Pokémon running towards them. It was Louis, Milo, Bella and Flara.

"Hey, guys! How'd y'all find us?!" Ben exclaimed.

"First, when those humans tried to grab us, Milo teleported us away and Riley used his aura to find you!" Bella explained. "Fen!" Flara agreeded.

"Great! But, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese were captured by those humans and we know where they're being held at." Ben explained.

"Great! Where?" Milo asked.

"A top secret military base and we're going to save them!" Ben responded. He and the hedgehog siblings were about to walk out.

"If y'all show up at Area 99, they'll lock y'all up too!" Chris exclaimed.

"They can't lock us up, Christopher! Besides, Vanilla still hurt! We need to save them!" Ben exclaimed as they were about to walk out with the Pokémon friends following them, but the garage door closed in front of them.

"Yo, dude! Open that door!" Manic exclaimed.

"Don't look at us! We didn't do it!" Ray exclaimed.

"Heh, it was me! Y'all are going to need some more help, Sonic! I'll go with y'all!" Chuck exclaimed in excitement.

"Grandpa, are you serious?!" The Thorndyke siblings asked in shock.

"Of course I'm serious, and y'all are coming along, too. Y'all told me y'all don't want to live a boring life like y'alls father, so here's y'alls chance for excitement!" Chuck explained.

"Well, if you're up for it, we're up for it! Just don't tell Dad!" Chris explained.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Chuck said.

* * *

The scene changes with the group in the middle of the road, driving towards Area 99.

"It's going to take forever to get there! We rather go by ourselves!" Sonic complained.

"Chill out, Sonic!" Chuck said as he was the one, driving the car.

"Is it time?" Chris asked their grandfather.

"It's time!" Chuck exclaimed. Chris gave Sonic a pair of Infrared Scope.

"Put it on!" Chris said to him.

"What's that?" Ben asked as Sonic put the device on.

"An Infrared Scope. I'm curtain that Area 99 is full of infrared motion detectors that set off security alarms. If one of you wear that, you all maybe able to avoid them." Chuck explained.

The 5 mobians jumped out of the car. Sonic picked Manic and Sonia up and Ben had Aleena on his back.

"We'll teleport there, once we get there!" Riley explained to them.

"Cool! Meet y'all inside, Riley!" Ben said as he ran real fast on his legs and hands as Sonic ran off after them.

"Those 2 are speedy little critters, aren't they? YEAH!" Chuck said as he steps on the accelerator pedal to keep up with the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the military, the facility of the base and the security are observing the researcher, who walks to the laboratory. Then, he stands in front of the eye-scanner and to validate his identity.

"IDENTIFICATION NUMBER: F129563. CONFIRMED." The Area 99 mainframe confirmed.

The doors opened for the researcher to proceed through. Inside, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla are held in some kind of scanning tube. Vanilla was sitting inside as her leg was still injured from Eggman's robot last night.

Cream was standing up against the glass with Cheese standing next to her.

"We didn't do anything, please let us out!" Cream begged in a scared voice.

Then a camera examined her and Cheese.

"What kind of place is this? Cheese, Vanilla, we've got to get out of here!" Cream exclaimed.

"We will, Cream! I told the Pokémon to find any of our siblings. I'm sure their in this world as well. Besides, I promised mother, if we were to get separated from her, I'll look after you." Vanilla said in a comfort voice as she got up and limp to Cream and got on her knees and gave her baby sister a hug.

The camera was still examining them and Vanilla let out a low growl to it and Cream looked at it in fear as she hugged Vanilla a little tighter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic, his siblings, Ben and the Pokémon friends, who teleported behind them not too long ago, were still running towards the base.

"Sonic? Can you hear me?" Chris asked through the device.

"Yeah!" Sonic responded as he still carried Manic and Sonia.

"Remember, when y'all get to the main building, go in through the an air vent. That should be a blind spot for security. Got it?" Chris asked.

"Got it!" Sonic responded.

"An air vent? With all that dirt and dust? Oh, gross!" Sonia complained.

"Hey! We get it! You're a girl, Sonia! But, you could've stayed with Chuck and his grand kids, you know." Aleena said to her.

"Well, you're a girl too, Aleena! So, why aren't you disgusted about this?" Sonia asked.

"Well, I'm a tom-boy for starters, which means I don't worry about getting dirty. Plus, Vanilla is my best friend and she's still hurt! So, I need to help her, Cream and Cheese out!" Aleena responded with an explanation.

* * *

"But grandpa, after they get inside, how will they find where their friends are?" Chris asked with a worried voice. Chuck grabbed the communicator from Chris.

"Let me see that! Listen to me, Sonic! Once y'all get inside, y'all won't have much time, so think quickly and act quickly!" Chuck said to Sonic.

"But what if they don't, grandpa?" Chris asked him.

* * *

"Thanks for the tip. We're going in!" Sonic said to Chuck. They jumped over the large gate of Area 99. The security cameras sense that intruders have arrived and scans everywhere for the group.

"INTRUDERS ALERT, SECTOR D. INTRUDERS ALERT, SECTOR D." The Area 99 mainframe said. The 9 friends run past the security camera and they all jumped in the airvent, one after the other real quickly.

"We're inside the airvent!" Sonic said to Chris while the group slided down.

"Be careful, guys." Sora said as she stood up behind Chris. The 9 friends finally made at the bottom of the airvent.

"Perfect!" Ben said as he got on his knees.

"Ugh! It feels like I got skid marks on my butt!" Sonic said as he rubbed his bottom in pain.

"Yeah, me too, bro!" Manic said as he rubbed his bottom as well.

Then, Sonic sees the lasers being placed in the airvent.

"How does it look in there, Sonic?" Chris asked curiously.

"Just great." Sonic responded. Then, Sonic and Ben, who crawled up next to Sonic, looked down at the moving security cameras.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, to you maybe. For us... Not so much." Ben said to Sonic as he grabbed the gate and pulled it up with Sonic's help.

They looked at the camera for a second and the all dropped down one at a time and stood against the wall. Ben and Sonic went from wall to wall while avoiding the security cameras.

"We're too fast for them!" Sonic said to Ben. Then, Ben waved his hand towards him, signaling the others to do the same, which they copied Ben and Sonic's movement and joined the 2 fast friends.

Then, Sonic saw the other security cameras.

"Heads up!" Sonic whispered to them and the group repeated the same actions through out the section.

"SEARCHING FOR INTRUDERS, SEARCHING FOR INTRUDERS, SEARCHING FOR INTRUDERS." Area 99 mainframe said 3 times, now. The group did the same actions again while avoiding the cameras and ran past them as they turned around the corner.

"I've been meaning to ask. But, how are we going to find which room they got the rabbit sisters in?" Manic asked as he kept running with them.

"I've been thinking about that for a good while and I know who can help us with that!" Ben responded as he got up on his feet and pulled out a Pokéball.

* * *

Outside of the base, Chuck finally got at the edge as the siblings saw the military base from afar.

"I hope they're okay." Molly said with a worried voice.

"Yeah, me too, Molly!" Sora agreed with her little sister with the same tone of voice.

* * *

Back in the laboratory, Vanilla gave a stern look while her youngest kid sister gave a very and scared look as a binder was coming down.

"Oh!" Cream said as the binder sealed them and the green lights blinked as it performed more scans.

Then, the researchers gasped in amazement at the results.

"Uh, Vani (What Cream calls Vanilla once in awhile)? I don't like this." Cream said in fear and Cheese chirped in agreement.

"Yeah. Me too, Cream. Me, too." Vanilla said as she held Cream and Cheese close to her.

* * *

Outside the laboratory, a Luxray with a blue scarf (similar to Riley's red scarf) was looking around the corner and his eyes were glowing and saw the caged up Cream, Cheese and Vanilla and he gasped.

"See anything, Lucky?" Ben asked his Pokémon friend.

"Yes! Their in there alright, Master. They're in some kind of tube." Lucky responded.

"Okay. Now that we know which room their in, what's the plan on getting them _out_?" Manic asked with curiosity.

"Well, all I know is that it wasn't easy for us to get in, now getting out will be a little more difficult." Ben said.

"How come?" Sonia asked.

"Well, if it were us, it probably won't be as hard, but since we're bringing Vanilla, Cream and Cheese with us, we can't be too reckless." Ben responded.

"That makes since. But first, we need to find a way to get in first." Aleena said as she looked at the door. Then, the lights suddenly went out and caused the group to gasp in shock. The lights were shutting off for some strange reason.

"ABNORMALITIE DETECTED IN THE ELECTRICAL SYSTEM. ABNORMALITIE DETECTED IN THE ELECTRICAL SYSTEM." The Area 99 Mainframe confirmed. There were miniature electrical, airplanes jabbed into the wires and caused some electrical noises.

"Ah, great!" The first researchers said.

"Now we can't see anything!" The second one said. Then, there was a glass shattering noise.

"What the-!" The third researcher exclaimed.

"Hey, where'd they go?!" The fourth one asked as they saw the tube empty and had a really big hole in it. In a corner of the lab, the group was there with the now free Vanilla, Cream and Cheese.

"Sonic, Ben-!" The girls exclaimed, but Ben covered their mouths.

"Shh!" Ben said to them. Cheese was making happy Chao sounds and hugged Sonic and caused him to laugh.

"No, Cheese! Be quiet and Sonic, stop laughing!" Ben whispered to them as he uncovered Cream and Vanilla's mouths.

"Over there!" Researcher three exclaimed as they heard their voices.

"Uh-oh! Busted, dudes and dudettes!" Manic exclaimed as they heard the researchers.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" Ben said to the group.

"Right." The group responded and Ben handed Cheese to Cream and they all took off.

* * *

Then, the electricians came and saw the mechanical little airplanes.

"What are these thing?" The head electrician asked as he pulled one of the and looked at it his face turned into shock.

"Somebody sabotage the whole system! Boys, let's move it! We need the power back now!" The head electrician explained and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of mobians were running through the dark corridors.

"Wow, Ben! How did y'all shut off all of the electricity?" Cream asked happily.

"Yeah!" Vanilla said in agreement.

"We didn't do it, girls! It just suddenly happened!" Ben responded as he held both their hands as they were running.

"Maybe it happened because y'all bring good luck everywhere y'all go, big brother!" Cream said happily.

"You maybe right, kiddo!" Ben responded with a smile. Then all of a sudden, the lights were turned back on and the security cameras were looking at the group.

"I shouldn't have say anything. This must be a jinx!" Cream said in a scared voice.

"This isn't your fault, Cream cake!" Vanilla said to her. Then, the camera revealed laser weapons on top of all of them.

"Cream, Vans, hang on!" Ben said to them.

"Right." They both said and they all ran off, avoiding the lasers that were shooting at them. Then, the laser hit under Vanilla's foot and caused the 12 year old rabbit to fly and landed on the ground.

The group stopped quickly and saw the fallen rabbit.

"Vanilla!" Cream yelled and was about to run towards, but Sonia grabbed her by her arm.

"Wait!" Sonia yelled as a laser hit in front of them and luckily missed them. Ben, Aleena and Sonic ran to her.

"Hey, you okay, Vans?!" Ben asked her and Vanilla held the same injured leg in pain.

"Yeah! But this blasted leg still hurts and after that fall, it hurts even more!" Vanilla responded with tears forming in her eyes from the pain.

"You probably need to stay off of it." Ben responded.

"Here, get on my back!" Aleena suggested as Ben and Sonic got Vanilla on Aleena's back in an anime style piggy back and the group ran of again.

"Will she be okay?!" Cream asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Cream! Relax and keep following the others!" Vanilla responded with a reassuring voice. Cream whimpered at this, but obeyed Vanilla.

* * *

Outside the base, Chuck and his grand kids heard the sirens going off.

"Hey, what's going on in there?!" Ray asked as he heard the sirens.

"Are they okay?!" Molly asked with a worried voice.

"Chris! See what's going on!" Sora said to him.

"Sonic, what's going on? Are you, your siblings and y'alls friends alright?" Chris asked through the communicator.

* * *

"Not exactly!" Sonic responded as they kept running and avoiding the lasers and he saw the cameras. Then, he let go of Cream's wrist.

"Sonic!" Cream yelled for him.

"Yo, bro! What are you doing?!" Manic asked him.

"You all keep running!" Sonic responded as he jumped up and punched one of the cameras and he jumped from the wall and landed on one of the cameras and used the laser to destroy the other cameras.

The rest of the group were watching in shock and Cream and Cheese watched in fear.

Sonic shot another camera and it landed in front of the group.

"Whoa!" The boys said at once.

"Keep running!" Sonic said to them as he pulled the camera he was using up and threw it away.

"Right. C'mon, gang!" Ben said and they all smiled and followed Ben.

* * *

In the security surveillance room, they were all locking down the doors. "D2 AREA LOCKDOWN IN PROGRESS." The mainframe said.

* * *

All the doors were shutting down and then the group saw the door they were running to was closing.

"Aw, dudes!" Manic yelled.

"Sonic! Take Cream! The door is closing and we can't make it out!" Ben said to him and Sonic gasped a little and ran down the wall and grabbed Cream and every last one of them made through the door.

Then, more lasers fired at them and they all gasped and skidded to a halt. More security cameras were looking at the group and the older ones stood their ground.

But then, Cream and Vanilla gasped as they saw a swarm of the little mechanical planes.

"H-Hey, what are they?" Cream asked in a scared voice.

The rest of the group saw it and they were bracing themselves. Then, the planes hit the cameras instead of the Heroes. They all gasp in shock and awe and looked at all the cameras as they were being hit.

More and more of the cameras were being hit.

"We don't understand, big brother. What the heck is going on?!" Vanilla asked.

"We can't stick around to find out, kiddo! C'mon, let's go!" Ben responded and ran off to the next door and went through it before it closed.

* * *

In the surveillance room, all the monitors were shutting off.

"FACILITY LOCKDOWN IN PROGRESS. FACILITY LOCKDOWN IN PROGRESS. FACILITY LOCKDOWN IN PROGRESS." The mainframe said again.

The power as off once again and the lasers were out of control as they were firing in random places of the base.

"The laser surveillance cameras are out of control!" One of the Area 99 guard exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group were now running up a staircase.

"Guys, are we going to make it out?" Cream asked as Riley kept his paw on her wrist as they were running.

"Don't worry, we'll make it out!" Sonic responded as him and Ben lead the group up.

Then, one of the lasers hit the staircase where everyone was running on and once Cream stepped on it, it broke and fell with Cream along with it.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Cream screamed.

"CREMILLIA (Cream's full name)!" Vanilla and Ben yelled as they saw their baby sister fell. But, Riley kept his paw on Cream's hand and made sure she didn't fall down.

The poor bunny shook in fear as she held Louis' paw and Cheese still. Then, the other side of the staircase was hit and it broke, but thankfully, no one was on that side as the others were a little further up.

"Geez, Cream! You're a little heavy for me." Riley said as he was trying to be gentle with his words.

But, with all his strength, Riley lifted Cream up and followed the others upwards, as they also were avoiding the lasers and they finally made to the top and it was big enough for everyone to stand on without anyone falling again.

Aleena placed Vanilla on the ground and helped her stand.

"How you feeling, Vanilla?" Bella asked her trainer as she, Milo and Flara approached her.

"Good! Thanks to Aleena." Vanilla responded with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Manic and Sonia's neck to help keep her up and her injured leg off the floor a little bit.

Riley placed Cream down and he collapsed with exhaustion and panted a little bit.

"Thanks for catching Cream and Cheese and making sure they didn't fall, Riley." Vanilla thanked her trusted Riolu.

"No *pant* Problem. Just don't make this a habit, please." Riley said as he sat up.

"We won't. Here, y'all deserve a good rest." Vanilla said as she pulled out 4 Pokéballs and pressed the buttons, which made them bigger.

"Riley, Milo, Bella and Flara, Return!" Vanilla said and all 4 Pokémon went back inside their Pokéballs and she placed them back in her pockets.

"You too, Lucky. Return!" Ben said as he returned the Luxray back inside his Pokéball.

"See girls, we told y'all we've make it and we did! Y'all didn't doubt y'alls big brother and his friends, did y'all?" Ben asked his kid sisters as he gave them a wink. Both of them shook their heads.

"Mm-Mm! Thank you and Sonic and his siblings for saving us, big brother!" Cream responded happily as she jumped in Ben's arms.

"Heh, anytime Cream! Anytime!" Ben responded as he hugged Cream back. Vanilla smiled and she limped over to Ben and she hugged him as well, which he returned back. Then, they heard a couple of motors running.

"Huh? Hey, what's that?" Sonia asked as they all heard the motors. Then outside of the base, was a close of the tornados one and two.

"Sound like 2 planes, Sonia!" Manic responded. Ben and Sonic looked at each other with big smiles.

"THE TORNADOS!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

Outside the base, Tails was driving the Tornado 2 with Jerry and Art on one wing of the plane, Danie sitting behind him with Bonnie and Stacy on the tail wings of the Tornado 2.

Not too far from them, James was driving the Tornado 1 with Johnny on one of the wings with Pepper behind them on her Charizard, Flames.

"Are you sure this is it, Tails?" James asked the yellow fox.

"I'm sure of it, James! This must be the place." Tails responded to his inventor partner.

Then, a hole was formed through the base and Sonic and his siblings came out first with Sonic holding Cream and Ben followed while holding Vanilla.

"Alright, guys!" Tails said to them and he and James got closer to them and Ben landed on the other wing of the Tornado 1 with Vanilla and Aleena and Sonia.

Sonic held Cream and Cheese still and them and Aleena landed on the other wing of the Tornado 2.

"Hey!" Sonic said to his best friend.

"Ha, Ha!" Tails yelled happily to him.

"It was, y'all! You and James were the ones who helped us get out of there!" Cream said to Tails happily. Tails winked at them.

"Me and your brother, James helped. But your brother, Ben, Sonic and his siblings are the real heroes!" Tails explained.

Both the Tornados flew over Chuck, Chris and his younger siblings and they watched in excitement.

"Oh, cool!" Ray said in excitement as they saw the planes.

"Well kids, mission accomplished! Let's head home!" Chuck said and they drove off.

* * *

Back at the Thorndyke Mansion's garage, the group were inside and Pepper was attending Vanilla's injured leg.

"My name's Christopher, and this is Sora, Ray and Molly. Sonic and Ben landed in our pool last night and me and Sora dove in and saved them." Chris explained on who they are and how they met Sonic, his siblings and Ben.

"My name's Tails and I'm Sonic's very best buddy! Right, Sonic" Tails asked the blue hedgehog.

"Correct." Sonic responded with a big smile on his face.

"I'm James, Ben's twin brother and over there is my sister, Pepper and the one she's attending to is Vanilla! A few of our younger sisters." James introduced him and the 3 girls.

"Hello, I'm Johnny! Pepper's older twin brother! The one that looks like me is Jerry and the other twins are Bonnie and Stacy!" Johnny said as he introduced him, Jerry, Bonnie and Stacy.

"I'm Art. I happened to be adopted by the rabbit family." Art said.

"My name's Cream and this is my very special Chao friend, Cheese. Thanks for having us." Cream said and she bowed in courtesy.

Then, Pokémon friends walked to them.

"We're Vanilla's Pokémon friends! I'm Riley the strong and special Riolu! This is Milo the legendary Mew, Bella the extraordinary dancing Eevee, and Flara the baby, but powerful Fennekin. She can't talk like we can yet." Louis explained.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Sora said to the group.

"We have a feeling that we're going to be really good friends." Chris said to them.

"Oh, this is our grandfather." Ray said as Chuck saw one of the planes.

"Extraordinary. Tiny, radio-controlled airplanes. Extraordinary." Chuck complimented on James and Tails' invention.

"We got lots of unique gadgets." Tails responded with a confident smile and his tails flicked.

"Listen, Sonic! This isn't some game we're playing, you know. You could've had us ALL thrown in jail!" Chris said to Sonic with a stern voice and look.

"Maybe I could, but I didn't, did I?" Sonic asked with a smug smile.

"Couldn't you try to be more careful?" Chris asked. All Sonic did was shrug.

"This is an amazing piece of equipment. It goes beyond anything I have ever seen. How did you both develop it?" Chuck asked the 2 boys.

"It's nothing special. Not from the world we come from." Tails explained.

"And where exactly is that world, boys?" Chuck asked as he was getting even more curious.

"Beats us. But we think we got here through a warp in space and time." James responded as he was scratching his head.

"Hmm, very interesting. Not very helpful, but interesting." Chuck said as he thought about it.

Chris looked away from Sonic with an annoyed look while Tails whispered something to James.

"Me and Tails just thought of something. If Sonic, his siblings, us, Tails, and the Pokémon are here, maybe the others got here too." James explained to the mobians.

"Well, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Marine and Amy was with us before the warp, who else is there?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Not to mention Laura, Marcy, Wally and Angel as well." Pepper added.

"You might be right about that, James. If you're right, that means, maybe..." Sonic said as he thought about it.

* * *

Then a flashback of Eggman holding the red Chaos Emerald appeared. Then it ended quickly as the group realized who else came.

* * *

"Eggman's here, too!" They all said at the same time.

"Eggman? Who's Eggman?" Sora asked as the humans gave them a confused look.

"Let's hope y'all won't have to find out!" Vanilla said as she picked Cream up and hold her close.

* * *

Somewhere on a deserted island, Eggman's fortress was there.

"So, we were transported to this world through Chaos Control. Very well then, I will rebuild the foundation of the Eggman Empire here and soon, I will rule the entire universe!" Eggman exclaimed and let out his evil laugh.


End file.
